battle_through_the_heavensfandomcom-20200213-history
Woeful Poison Body
The ‘Woeful Poison Body’, a kind of considerably strange and unique constitution. Its nature is that of lethal poison. Those who make contact with the person who has the body will die. The body requires the consumption of poison to remain alive. However, the more poison that person consumes, the greater the density of poison that is accumulated in one’s body. Once the poison gathers until a certain stage, it will completely erupt. When it does so, all living things will be destroyed within a thousand kilometer radius. This poison body is extremely rare. It is differentiated between innate and acquired. Innate means that it comes with birth while acquired are those that are man-made. Among the two, the innate one is naturally a greater strength. Moreover, there is no method to undo it. However, if one possesses the luck, one will be able to completely control the poison. The poisonous strength within one’s body can be used as one pleases. Woeful Poison Body, a strange type of Poison Body that can swallow poison in order to swiftly increase one’s strength. The method to recognize a Woeful Poison Body: At the lower abdomen region, there will be a very tiny seven colored line. This seven colored line will grow with the increase in the intensity of the body’s poison strength. When the seven colored line extends towards the heart, it is the time when the Woeful Poison Body is at its strongest. At the same time, the owner will also feel the pain of tens of thousands of poisons devouring the body. Even highly skilled poison masters have the possibility of being killed by their poisons. But there are always exceptions. In the Dou Qi continent, there is a kind of special physique. This kind of physique is given the name ‘Natural Poison Body’ or ‘Woeful Poison Body’ as the appearance of such a poison body would usually bring woe to others. How to control it This control method is called the Poison Pill Method. It gathers all the poison that is accumulated within one’s body and transforms all of it into a Poison Pill. Once the Poison Pill is formed, the ‘Woeful Poison Body’ would finally become a truly frightening constitution. The continent had once witnessed a couple of disasters that were caused by the ‘Woeful Poison Body’. However, those people who possessed the ‘Woeful Poison Body’ had never reached this stage. There is no reason for this other than that the ingredients that this Poison Pill Method require are too hard to find. The refinement of the Poison Pill can be mainly divided into three essential things that it requires. The first is three kinds of ‘Heavenly Flames’. The second is the Monster Core of a rank 7 ‘Sky Poison Dragon Scorpion Beast’. The third is ‘Bodhisattva Body Transformation Saliva’. Advantage This kind of poison training method is rather unique, they do not need long years Dou Qi training. Rather for them to become stronger, they only need consume poison. Once they consume poison, their Woeful Poison Body will use a stange technique to convert the energy contained in the poison into a special poison Dou Qi. The more acute the poison is, the more effective it is in raising their strength. Thus, they don't need to go through any tough training. As long as they continue eating poison, their strength would rapidly rise. Disadvantage This Woeful Poison Body may be able to swiftly raise one’s strength through the consumption of poison but poison at the end of the day is still poison. By relying on the Woeful Poison Body, one can stop the poison from devouring his or her bodies. However, when more poison accumulates over time to the point when the Woeful Poison Body cannot suppress the poison Dou Qi, then… tens of thousands of poisons will devour the body, causing the owner to slowly die under the most painful torture. Interest Those who own a Woeful Poison Body, the more potent the poison, the greater the attraction to them. It can even go to the extent of killing and stealing just to get their hands on an acute poison. In their eyes, acute poisons possess a lure similar the lure that the ‘Heavenly Flames’ has to an alchemist. They will use all kind of methods to get it, even if they have to become like moths leaping into a fire, they will not hesitate to leap into it. If he or she had never consumed poison then the Woeful Poison Body would never kick in. However, once she consumed poison, even if it is by mistake, then the Woeful Poison Body will really be activated. Once that happens, the conditions that I have just describe will occur and there’s no longer a chance to reverse it. Possessors * Yi Xian * Bing He (Chief) Trivia * When Woeful Poison Body is at its initial stage it is alright for possessor to come into contact with someone when he/she is conscious. However, when he/she’s unconscious or when the poison body matures in the future, that will be whatever he/she touches, will die. * Once the ‘Woeful Poison Body’ matures, the poison accumulated in the body would occasionally cause the owner to go insane. Category:Physiques Category:Poison